Brotherly Love
by Darth Dominus
Summary: Here comes the warning: This is an incestuous story, written mostly as porn. Ginny wants five of her brothers to take her virginity. They are eager to please and afterwards they turn her into their willing plaything. Graphic content, crude language and occasional group sex/gang bang. If you licked your lips reading this, please continue. If not, Pax Vobiscum.
1. Chapter 1

**Readers: This is a fantasy, NOT an attempt to glorify incest. Some of the sex scenes are not pleasant for a young woman IRL and I am well aware of it. Imagination, however, is free. The story will have two or three chapters at the most. After all, it contains more sex than plot. Enjoy or detest, but if you do not like it, please move on and do not flame. Dirt and depravity awaits...**

They had been intimate for as long as she could remember.

Ginny had loved to play hospital games with her brothers from a very young age and back then, the pleasure from their touch was more innocent. Playing _St Mungos_ always meant that she was the patient and her siblings the doctors, probing and caressing, trying to find out what was wrong with her. It had mostly been a game played with Percy, Ron and the twins, since her two oldest brothers had reached an age where such games would be inappropriate.

Still, there was this one time when she was at her third year at Hogwarts. Her body had started to develop curves and her sex seemed to have a life of its own, demanding her touch several times a day. It was over the Christmas holidays and Bill and Charlie had been visiting at the Burrow.  
Most of the family had been off to a village, enjoying a Christmas market and she had chosen to stay at home to be able to please herself in privacy. They had barely left before she lay down on the bed, pulled her pants down and started to work her hand between her legs.  
She had been near an orgasm when she noticed that Bill and Charlie were looking at her from the door. Their faces where flaming red and their eyes veiled with lust.

Ginny had nearly died from the shock and the embarrassment, but her brothers had sat down on the bedside and gently put her hand back at her sex, encouraging her to go on, telling her that it was natural and that they were quite excited themselves, putting her other hand on each of the hard bumps at their crotches. They had opened their pants and started to stroke themselves while watching her and she had dared to continue, feeling how their gazes enhanced her pleasure. Bill had touched her small breasts and sent her into an intense climax then. Soon after, they had emptied their limbs on her stomach and face.

The memory had been a recurring fantasy that could still have her come within minutes.

Then there were the other brothers.  
Ron had seldom been a part of the intimacy, but then again, her youngest brother was a little dim-witted and innocent when it came to these matters.

Percy and the twins on the other hand, had known very well what they were doing, playing doctor and sometimes family games where she had pretended to be a witch with three husbands. It had always been with clothes on, but certain parts of the game had been a sexual exploration as much as anything. Her favorite memory from those games was when her three husbands had been taking turns to have sex with her. She had been lying on her back in bed, while each one of them had rolled on top of her and rocked their sex against hers until their breathing and spasms under the pants revealed that they had been satisfied.

She loved her brothers and now, at the age of fifteen, her sexual fantasies revolved around them. Nearly all of them had partners or dates and then again, she did too. But this desire seemed like a valid exception. They were siblings and would always love each other, regardless of spouses.

Ginny had dated quite a lot of guys at Hogwarts already, but she had backed away when it came to sex, feeling that they were not the ones she wanted to be her first. As the summer holidays came this year, she had decided that one or more of her brothers should be coerced into taking her virginity. Bill and Charlie were coming home, staying for weeks. Ron would be away, visiting Hermione together with Harry and her parents were going on a trip for two weeks, leaving Ginny and five brothers alone at the Burrow.

The day her parents left for their pleasure trip, she decided to have a pleasure trip of her own. Their house was stacked with food and everything they could possibly need. Her brothers roamed around the garden, basking in the sun, trying to fill a small expandable swimming pool with water and using the garden hose to water each other.

Ginny brushed her long red hair carefully and chose the right set of clothes before going down to the garden. A white tank top and white panties was a good choice and would surely make at least one of them interested once she was in the water.  
Her heart was beating nervously as she made her way down the stairs and into the garden. She felt shy in front of them suddenly, embarrassed and exposed. But she kept walking as coolly as she always did, jumping into the pool and splashing her feet in the water to tease Percy, who had just entered the pool himself.

The twins seemed delighted that she was kicking water at Percy and jumped into the pool, George holding the hose and spraying both her and Percy with it. Bill and Charlie, who were seated in two chairs with only their shorts on, noticed the tumult by the pool and came running, jumping into the wet mess with abandon.

Ginny laughed so much she could not breathe, forgetting all about her insecurity. They were all wrestling and moving about chaotically. The pool was crowded and they were squeezed against each other, trying to fit. Bill was tickling her and she laughed and cried, trying to get him to stop. He was pressing close to her and she felt then how he had hardened against her belly. Her tank top was soaking wet and she looked down to discover that her intent had succeeded. Her firm, round breasts emerged clearly through the now transparent cloth, showing the darkened, hard nipples pushing against it. She rubbed her belly against him with a cheeky smile, hoping that he would understand the serious intent behind it. His breathing became uneven and as his hands moved around to tickle her, he quickly put them over her breasts and squeezed. She breathed out a willing moan before he removed his hands and she kept on undulating against Bill's crotch.

To the left of her she felt a burning stare. Charlie was watching them, his eyes heavy with lust.  
Feeling bold, she took hold of Charlie's hand and put it on her breast. She was half lying on her back, with Bill straddling her, smiling at them both playfully to make sure she could brush it off as a bad joke if they did not respond the way she wanted to.  
She continued to move against Bill and he did nothing to stop it. The others grew quiet until the only sound heard was the splashing as her hips hit the water.

"Eh…what exactly are you doing?" Fred said, leaning over to get a better look.  
"Playing a witch with too many husbands, what do you think?" She panted.  
Charlie had started to stroke and squeeze her breast, moving his hand under the wet top.  
"I think I like that game." George said, turning the hose off to stop the water from flowing.  
"This is so wrong!" Percy protested, starting to rise from the pool.  
"Wait!" Ginny said, grabbing hold of his wrist. "It's not wrong, I want this! I want you too. You used to play with me as much as the others, remember?"  
"How many of us do you want exactly?" Bill murmured, pushing his crotch against her.  
"Look" Ginny said. "I am still a virgin and the only ones I want to give that away to are you guys."  
"But why us?" Charlie said. "Don't you think that's weird?"  
Not that he seemed to mind, playing with her nipple under the shirt.  
"Don't play innocent, Charlie. You have all been intimate with me and now you are the only ones I can think of while touching myself."  
"There is an ancient tradition amongst the wizards in eastern Europe," Percy said, "Where the male relatives deflower the women when they come of age."  
His gaze had become hungry.  
The twins moved closer, stroking her thighs and her hips. Even Percy was lingering. Ginny was moaning loudly from their touch, eager to show them how willing she was.  
"Let's go inside." Bill said. "We're going to need our parents' bed if we are all going to fit."

Bill carried her up the stairs and the others were following closely behind. He entered the master bedroom and put her down on the generous bed, stripping her of all clothes. Her brothers threw their garments aside as well and in the blink of an eye she was surrounded by hungry gazes and prying hands. She was soaking wet already; her shyness returning as theirs was disappearing.

"Who goes first?" Charlie said.  
"Bill should." George said. "He is the oldest after all."  
Ginny nodded in consent, feeling her cheeks burn.  
Bill smiled and pushed her down gently, until she was completely on her back.  
"Don't worry about a thing, sis." He said. "We'll take good care of you. Promise."

He parted her legs and lowered his head between her thighs, lapping his tongue at her small nub. She made sounds she thought she could not do, feeling all blood rush to her skin as the others started to caress her breasts, stomach neck and hair. Someone, maybe George, put two fingers in her mouth and she started to suck at them while jerking from the sudden pleasures Bill caused. Her oldest brother was jabbing his tongue at her wet slit, sealing his mouth over her entire sex and devouring her completely.  
She lost her mind, rolling her hips at him while the others played with her, encouraging her behavior.

"That's a good girl, Ginny."  
"Your nipples are so hard."  
"That's it, let it come."  
"You are so ready."  
"Come, Ginny."  
"Come for us, sis."  
"Come."

She could not hold back. The strongest climax she had ever had surged through her, making her sob and scream at the same time, begging him to stop, begging him not to stop. Her breasts were oversensitive and they kept squeezing them, the orgasm spreading up through her entire body. She tossed and turned, saying crude things she should not, screaming 'yes', screaming 'please' and pressing her hands against Bill's head.

As it slowly wore off, they took turns to kiss her mouth with their tongue. She felt softer against them, following their lead as if she was nothing but a willing doll. She got turned on by that idea, being only an object to use for their pleasure.

"Use me." She breathed while Charlie kissed her. "Take me like you own me."

She heard several groans in confirmation. Their hard limbs were around her, eagerly awaiting their turn. Bill scuffed up until his big limb was probing at her sex. He was breathing irregularly and his eyes were strange.  
"This is going to hurt, little sis." He panted. "But you're going to like it soon enough."  
He started to push in. Though she was dripping wet she screamed, thinking that she might come apart by his size.

Charlie put a hand on her head.  
"Be a good girl, Ginny and take it." He whispered, licking her ear. "Once it is all in, he is going to come inside you, making you wetter and easier for the rest of us to access."

The rest of them. She could not imagine having five big limbs filling her like this without breaking. Tears fell, but she clenched her teeth and did her best to stay still.

Bill had pushed in so much she felt the tip of him stab against her roof.  
"You are so small and tight", he panted, "That I cannot even get all the way in. You feel it, Ginny? That's me slamming against your womb."  
He seemed on fire over it, nudging with short, hasty thrusts, his breathing becoming louder and quicker.  
She breathed in shallow gasps, whimpering loudly from the pain as well as the excitement. The others held her legs and her wrists to keep her from moving away too much.

It did not last very long. He started breathing her name, repeating it until his face twisted into an ecstatic grimace.  
The others held her tighter as he emptied his seed into her. He was barely done as Charlie started to pull at his shoulder.  
"Get off, brother!" he said. "I can't hold back much longer."  
Slowly, Bill pulled out of her, taking a rich amount of sperm and blood with him. It spread to an impressive puddle beneath her sex.  
She was breathing heavily, making small piping sounds. Her insides were throbbing.  
Charlie was quick to settle between her legs, gripping her hips harshly. Ginny was a little startled, seeing a sadistic streak in him that had so far gone unnoticed.  
"Please." She panted. "Be careful."

Bill took over holding her leg, caressing it intimately as Charlie bent down to bite her nipple lightly.  
She moaned.  
"How old are you, little sister?" Charlie asked. "Fifteen? And already a willing slut."  
He squeezed inside her and started to pound her fiercely. Ginny succumbed to loud, pleading squeals, growing wetter with every contraction her sex made. She was a mess of moisture down there. Charlie's thrusts were making loud splashy sounds that somehow aroused her.  
"Ready for another huge load?" Charlie panted. "I'm going to shoot everything inside your dirty little cunt!"  
She was shocked by his language, but to aching and breathless to react. He slammed his hips against hers several times and groaned loudly, taking his time to finish it. Part of his sperm was already running down her inner thighs.

"Just your luck, sis." George said. "Your brothers always unload in rivers."  
"Wait till you get it in your mouth." Fred said. "Then you'll know what we mean."  
An electrical jolt shot through her stomach as he said this, the arousal of it numbing the pain a little.  
"Here comes number three." George said, as Charlie pulled out and left room for Percy.

This brother tried to look dignified, but she could tell by his shaky movements that he was very prone on getting inside her.  
Ginny was trembling from the pleasure and the excitement as well as from the pain. All sorts of juices were pulsating out from her tiny opening and she was longing for another orgasm.  
"Yes, yes!" She panted as Percy entered her. "Take me, please!"  
He leaned over her, pressing close to her body as he thrust in and out of her, squeezing her breasts tightly. She wound her arms and legs around him and moaned wantonly, feeling Charlie's seed squirting out of her from Percy's rocking movements.  
"You like it?" Percy panted in her ear.  
"Yes!" She sighed. "I am such a bad sister!"  
He could not contain himself after that. With sharp, irregular thrusts, the next sea of sperm flooded her.  
"Oh…oh…!" She moaned, undulating against him, trying to get her sensitive nub to press against his stomach.

"Look, she's at it again!" Fred said.  
"You want to get off?" George asked.  
She nodded, her face flustered.  
Percy drew out, creating another small flood of sperm pulsating out of her.  
"Now you get the both of us." George said close to her ear. "Be good and we'll let you come, yeah?"

The twins moved up on each side of her, starting to stroke her breasts, hips and buttocks. Fred brought his fingers down to her sex and toyed with her little nub until she went mad.  
"Fuck me!" She begged. "I want both of you inside me!"  
Fred laid down on his back then and made her straddle him, letting his hard, throbbing limb sink into her. She started to roll her hips immediately, making wanton, lusty moans.  
She could rub against his stomach to enhance the pleasure, closing in on her long awaited orgasm.  
"Not yet, sis." George said. "First you suck this."  
He straddled his brother on the opposite side from her and put his sex against her lips. She let it slid in as much as she could and started to suck and lick at it eagerly.  
She felt wondrously dirty doing this, riding her brother's cock while having the other brother's cock in her mouth, willingly stimulating them both and enjoying it.

"Mmmmmmhh!" She breathed, feeling her climax coming. She made several short and fast jerks with her hips before freezing in a series of ecstatic spasms, drooling as George forced the cock further into her mouth. She rode Fred's cock frantically, making loud squeals as George started to twitch in her mouth and hold her hair tightly to stop her from moving her head.

"Drink it down, sis!" George gasped.  
He exploded into her mouth, squirting out greater amounts than she could swallow down. It was hot, sticky and slippery and it kept leaking out, running down her chin, neck and breasts.  
She still moved on Fred, shaking from her orgasm as she fought to swallow the last of George's seed. When George finally pulled out with a softer limb, Fred rolled on top of her and rode her until he released his own rich amounts of sperm inside her, making her brim over once more.

She could feel the wet stains underneath her thighs, back and buttocks, knowing that the bed must be soaked with sperm, sweat and her own fluids.  
They were all flushed from the activity, sweating and breathing heavily. They took turns kissing her and squeezing her breasts.  
"Don't get up, sis." Bill said. "I'm hard again."

She felt drugged as they took another turn at her.  
Fred and George were sucking her nipples as Bill slid into the overwhelming wetness. She was still dripping from their seed as his thrusts promised to let her flow over once more. Charlie straddled her head, jerking his sex until it pointed upwards again, hard and huge. Then he smacked her mouth with it lightly, making her open it. He shoved his cock down her throat then, groaning as she choked and convulsed, trying to get it out.

"Breathe through your nose and relax your throat." Charlie said. "We're going to turn you into a real professional."  
She was ashamed to feel her sex respond by contracting around Bill, releasing a fresh lump of unnecessary moisture.

She started to breathe through the nose, hoping that he would be done soon. But he rode her forcefully and Bill seemed inspired by his harshness and caught on to the fiery rhythm. Within seconds, Charlie splashed her mouth full. This time, it felt like she would really choke, having Charlie's limb so far down her throat that she could not block the sperm from rushing down. She writhed in spasms and fought against the twins as they held her down until Charlie had finished. As he finally pulled out, she gasped and coughed, trying to regain her breath. He had forced her to swallow everything.

Percy pressed his thumb against her clit, starting to rub it in circles as Bill kept riding her. The twins resumed sucking and pinching her nipples until the pleasure became too intense.  
"I'm coming!" She whimpered. "Oh, I'm… AAAAAAAAHHH!"

Their touch was torturing her. She could not stand it and yet they kept going, even as she squirmed. Bill emptied his cock into her then. Most of it came out again with loud squirts. She was overfilled.

Her brothers all came up close around her, embracing her and touching her as they laid down to rest.  
They murmured in her ear how much they loved her and kept showering her body with kisses.  
She drifted off from the satisfaction and fell into a heavy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She was no longer allowed to sleep in her own bed.  
With five hungry boys in the house, eager to take turns on her, they needed structure. She was to sleep with Bill at night and in the morning they had agreed on letting her walk door to door, pleasing each one as they saw fit before breakfast.

Ginny felt high on the game. The moment they had suggested to her that she played their sex slave during the vacation, her panties had become embarrassingly wet. Charlie had shoved a hand down and felt it, pinching her clit to reproach her. It had caused her to moan in a way no decent girl would do.

From now on, she was to wear only panties and a pink underbodice that the twins had dug out from her closet. The garments were a little too small, making her breasts strain against the worn fabric, revealing her nipples clearly underneath. It also left her stomach bare, but considering the hot weather outside, it was not a nuisance.

The first morning, she woke up feeling Bill's hard crotch against her buttocks. He was rubbing himself slowly against her, holding her close with an arm around her waist. He wiggled his finger against her opening and she noticed that she became wet and swollen almost instantly. Bill held her harder and pushed in, his big cock stretching her to the limit as she whined and gasped, trying to comply. His hand clenched around her thigh, lifting her leg up to get better access. He pushed and pounded, nudged and thrusted, until it started to feel intoxicatingly good. She had to reach down to toy with her throbbing nub while caressing her own breasts.

"You are so wet." Bill wheezed in her ear. "I didn't know my little sister was such a slut."

She gasped, her nipples hardening from his demeaning words.

"I'm coming inside you." He groaned.

"Yes! Yes!" She begged. "Please!"

He hammered her until he was empty, taking a couple minutes to rest before ordering her to stand up.

"Now go and let the others fuck you." He said, eyeing her contently as the sperm came running down her thighs.

She nodded dizzily and walked out the door, still naked. Charlie was next in line and she was grateful that Bill had already woken her sexual appetite. The next brother was the harsh one, but no matter what he did, Ginny knew she needed to come before she went crazy.  
Knocking and entering his room, she lowered her eyes as she saw him sit naked on the bed. He was waiting for her with his cock already hard, patting his knee demandingly as he stepped in.

"Come here. Lay down over my lap."

She did as told, blushing from the embarrassment.  
A cloth wiped her soaking wet opening dry and she moaned involuntarily from the friction.

"Are you that eager to be fucked?" Charlie said. "Let's see how quick you'll get wet again."

There were fingers at her opening, probing and then squeezing inside. They started to pump her while he held her wrists on the small of her back. She heaved and wheezed, hearing how the pumping fingers started to make squishy noises.

"That quick? You behave like a real whore, Ginny."

"Uh huh." She panted, rubbing her clit against his thigh.

He released her wrists and gave her a hard slap over the buttocks. She twitched, but could not stop her hips from undulating. When she kept going, he started to spank her in time with the pumping fingers, making her squeal loudly.

"Tell me what you are!" He demanded.

"A whore!" She cried, the juices flowing anew as she said it. She was so close.

"Then come for me, whore."

Her sex responded to his words immediately. It jerked and clenched around the fingers as the friction on his knee brought her to the finish line. She moaned in gasps, moving her hips frantically until the climax has ceased.

"On the floor." He said. "Now you'll give me what I want."

She was made to kneel in front of him. He stuck his hard limb between her lips and pushed her head closer, taking a hold of her hair to get a better grip.

"Relax your throat." He said. "Remember what we talked about, Ginny. We need to turn you into a good whore."

He pushed in too far. She tried to follow instructions, gagging every now and then. She was relieved when he came so quickly, even though the enormous amount of sperm flowing down her throat was hard to handle.  
When he let her go, she coughed some of it out. A small trickle got stuck to her chin. She was about to wipe it off when he took hold of her hand.

"No. You keep it when you go to Percy, so that he can see what you have done. Off you go."

She went out, knocked on Percy's door and let herself in.  
Percy was still lying in bed and rose on an elbow when she came in. He lifted the cover and waved at her invitingly. She crept below the covers. He drew her in softly and started to kiss her. The sperm on her chin was smeared and he quickly wiped it off with a corner of the sheets, before resuming the kissing. His hands wandered everywhere, especially on her breasts. He loved squeezing them, pulling her nipples and rolling them with his thumb. Her whole body tingled pleasantly. More fluid ran down her thighs and she moaned wantonly at his touch. She really wanted him inside her right now.

He laid her over on her back and straddled her over her breasts. He took a firm hold of her breasts and squeezed his hard cock in between, stimulating himself as he massaged them. His face was in flames from the pleasure and he panted heavily as he rode her.

"Ginny… Ginny… Ginny." He groaned. "Your tits are so nice. I'm gonna come on them…I'm coming on them…"

He took hold of his limb and jerked it over her breasts, shooting his seed over her with loud groans. Her upper torso was soaking wet by the time he had finished. She had never imagined so much sperm could come out from any cock.  
Gasping and trembling, he caressed the sperm over her breasts, as if he was trying to rub it in thoroughly. He continued to do that as he leaned forward and kissed her. Their tongues played for a while before he lay back on the pillow with a deep, content sigh.

"You better go to the twins now." He said. "They shouldn't be kept waiting too long."

She kissed his cheek and left the room obediently.  
Her sex ached for attention and she hoped the twins would give it to her.  
Knocking on their door and entering was just like she would have imagined. George surprised her by throwing his arms around her waist from behind and lifting her.  
She gave a cry of amusement as he spun her around. Fred emerged and embraced her up front. Their cocks pressed against her from both directions, hard and ready.

"Yeah…" She moaned. "I want it."

"You like this?" George said. "Because we have a surprise for you."

The released her and pulled her towards the bed.

"Get on the bed on your hands and knees." Fred said.

Ginny did as told, her sex cramping and dripping with anticipation.  
George whistled as she got into position.

"Your breasts are glistening, sis!" he said. "Who did that?"

"Percy." She confessed.

"Figures." Fred said. "He's obsessed with her tits!"

The twins sat down on the bed she had chosen, one on each side of her. They were pottering with something. Then she felt a slippery, cold finger between her buttocks, pressing at the sensitive small hole there.  
Ginny had a start and whimpered anxiously.

"Don't worry, little sister." George said. "You're not ready for any big things yet. But we'll make you."

Fred held a strange, small pipe in front of her eyes. It seemed to be soft and made of thin leather.

"We'll put this inside of you." Fred explained. "And it will grow a little each day, until it becomes big enough. Everything leaving your stomach will pass right through it, so there's no need to take it out until it's done."

Ginny got dizzy from the thought. They were actually preparing for taking her _there?_

"Just relax and let me in." George said. "Just a finger and the expander will be in place. Might feel funny at first, but judging by the way you enjoy this game, you'll love it."

She swallowed and tried to relax her muscles down there. George's finger slid inside and lubricated her thoroughly. He stretched her a lot from just having the finger inside and she moaned pleadingly when Fred started to place the expander in.

"Hush." Fred said. "I'm nearly done."

George put two fingers into her sex, wiggling them there to distract her until Fred was done. The distraction succeeded. She moved her hips in short, sharp thrusts, trying to get off on them. He withdrew the fingers before she could finish and she made a sound of disappointment.

"Almost forgot." Fred said as the expander was in place. "We have another surprise for you."

"We figured that while we fuck you," George said, "it would be great just seeing you come and come again, like an insatiable nymphomaniac."

"So we dug into mom's secret drawer." Fred continued. "And look what we found."

Ginny felt awkward when they mentioned their mother. It had been kind of sexy doing it on their parents' bed, but using mom's intimate things?  
Fred held a small, circular piece of rubber in front of her. It looked like something from the muggle world that Hermione had once showed her, a thing the muggle boys put on their penises when having intercourse. Only this one looked a little more as if it had lips.

"It's like a second skin." George said. "You smack it against your clit and it starts sucking and vibrating on its own until you take it off. It never really stops. Think it works on nipples too."

Ginny's face got burning hot.

"You mean mom has used it?" She said. "I don't know, guys. It feels a little too weird for me."

"But we're not asking, sis." Fred said. "You're our sex slave now, remember? Besides, you'll change your mind as it comes on."

George got up on his knees and steered his hard cock into her soaked sex. She made a long, wanton moan and pushed her hips back at him encouragingly.  
Fred placed himself in front of her face and she started to suck his cock immediately. She noted how Fred handed the small rubber thing to George and suddenly the device was stuck on her clit, hugging it tightly.  
At first, it made a low, pleasant humming against her. Then the humming got cruder and stronger, making her hips move faster against George.

"Oh…!" She gasped, drawing Fred's cock out from her mouth. "Oh…it's good…"

She devoured the cock again, sucking at it eagerly, feeling more compliant to this game than ever. The little toy at her clit started to make sucking sounds suddenly. The sensation she felt now was so overwhelming, she lost all control. Once again, she withdrew from Fred's cock, jerking it with her hand.

"It's sucking me!" She sobbed. "I'm going to come! I'm going to come!"

The orgasm was so intense that she screamed on top of her lungs. Fred had to hold her hands to prevent her from ripping the toy off. The spasms the thing created in her almost hurt. This was the deepest pleasure she had ever felt. She had tears on her cheeks once the climax declined, but it did not stop completely. The toy just started to hum gain, increasing its intensity just like before.

"Oh, oh, I'll die!" Ginny squealed. "It's starting again!"

"Suck me, sis." Fred said. "You're forgetting your duty."

Ginny sucked him shamelessly. Her mouth was watering from the arousal, making spit trickle down his testicles. She took the cock as far down the throat as she could, trying to do it the way Charlie liked it.

"Shit!" Fred breathed. "You suck it like a prostitute. I'll come in your mouth!"

He did. By then she was so aroused and besides herself, that she did not care whether mom played with this toy or not. She spread her legs wider as it started to suck her again and swallowed all she could from Fred's cock.

Her orgasm came just as George had his. He pushed her flat against the mattress and held her hard while rocking the seed into her. She screamed as if someone was trying to kill her, not knowing how she would survive the second triumph this toy got over her.  
In the middle of the strong orgasm, she noted how the other brothers had come to watch. They closed in on the bed and stroked their penises as she writhed in ecstatic spasms.  
When George pulled out of her, he finally removed the toy. She curled up in a fetus position, gasping and shaking.

"You gave her the clittering." Bill said. "We were just wondering what all the noise was about."

"We did more than that." Fred grinned. "In a few days we'll have three holes to use."

They explained about the expander and Ginny felt Charlie's hungry gaze upon her as they did. Right now, she was too tired and too sated to care.  
They agreed to take her down for breakfast before continuing the game.

 **xxx**

Getting filled up with eggs and sausages proved to be a great idea. Ginny was in great need of the energy. After breakfast they let her rest for a while in Bill's bed, before fetching her again.  
She needed a shower, they said, and they were ready to help her get clean.

It took time before she was allowed to wash herself.  
Her first duty was to stand pressed against the tiled wall and allow them to walk in one by one and fuck her from behind. The sperm floated from her thighs, down her legs and on to the wet bathroom floor in a thick stream. By then she was hopelessly horny again, reacting with moans and sighs as they took her out and dried her.

"I just got this great idea." Charlie said. "Where's the clittering?"

They carried her down to the bar in the garden where their mother hung her carpets to be smacked clean. Her hands were tied to it over her head and her ankles spread and tied to the vertical poles holding the main bar up. She was stark naked. If the mailman came now, they would be caught red handed. Once they were sure she could not get loose, Charlie put the clittering in place on her, pinching her nipples as he saw her become red in the face.

The brothers got soda from the kitchen and moved chairs close to her, making a show out of it.  
She wriggled and moaned, knowing that the toy would have her come at any moment.  
They cheered her on, some of them stroking their cocks while watching.

"C'mon Ginny! We want to see it!"

"Get off on it!"

"Let mom's toy fuck you good!"

Being this exposed made her go crazy. She came hard, screaming and bending her hips forward as much as she could.

"I have to do it." Charlie said.

He rose from the chair and walked up behind her, shoving his hard limb into her. He thrusts came hard and fast, as he used her as a sex toy and nothing more. He spanked her buttocks every now and then, but it only aroused her more.  
The toy had restarted its humming when he came inside her and as he pulled out and released a stream of seed from her sex, she was raving from the sensations.

"Fuck me all of you!" She cried. "Fuck me like a fucking whore when I hang here!"

"Whooo, sis!" George said. "It you don't take it easy, we'll have to take you to Nocturn Alley and sell you until you're spent."

"I don't care!" She sobbed. "Fuck me till I can't stand up!"

The clittering started its sucking again and she whimpered, sighed and moaned.

"Yes, yes…fuck…yes!"

"I just love this view." Fred said.

"Should we do it?" Percy asked. "Take her here out in the open?"

"You heard the question, Ginny?" Bill called. "You want to be propped up with the family sperm again?"

"Do it, I want it!" She begged.

"Then I think we better do as she says." Bill said.

He walked up to her and the others followed. Their fingers squeezed into her sex, stretching her as they moved irregularly; each brother at his own pace. The expander pushed inside her anus, making her feel like it tried to sodomize her. When Percy started to squeeze her breasts and the clittering sucked her violently, she lost herself to the obliterating, painful orgasm again, knowing they would not remove the toy anytime soon.

The fingers slid out of her and Bill's big cock took their place. She was hanging from the bar now, unable to make her legs obey. He wound his arm around her waist and fucked her hard, the way Charlie had. She was sore from all the penetration, but somehow it heightened her arousal to feel how used she had been.  
Charlie grabbed her hair and pulled her head back while the twins stuck their fingers into her mouth, encouraging her to suck. The humming on her clit started again.  
She was lost.


End file.
